Comics unleashed
by blackout4465
Summary: just a few ways to annoy the characters from inuyasha and maximum ride
1. 64 ways to annoy sesshomaru

Yo whats happening I just thought that you might want to see some of the funny things i came up with on how to annoy Sesshomaru.

And now with out further adue behold my master peice... (By the way this story was writen by a guy but im not gay. I just think its funny to mess with a demon.)

1. Dress him up like Inuyasha.  
2. Poke him and run away.  
3. Sing "Sesshomaru and (your name here) sitting in a tree..."  
4. Say how great Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga are together.  
5. Play Truth or Dare and when he picks Truth ask him how he keeps his hair so shiny, soft and manageable.  
6. Dress Jaken like Shippo.  
7. Dress Rin like Kagome.  
8. Practice the Windscar on him with a stick.  
9. Put him in a baboon skin .  
10. Constantly say how cute Inuyasha's ears are.  
11. Ask him if he still has his severed arm.  
12. Try on his fluff.  
13. Take his clothes while he's bathing.  
14. Play with his hair at the oddest times.  
15. Pet his fluff and murmur "Fluuuuuffy" in his ear while he's sleeping.  
16. Play house with Rin saying he's the daddy, you're the mommy, and Rin's the baby! Jaken is... er... the family bumpy thing.  
17. Pester him about how deep down, he really likes Inuyasha.  
18. Tell him to stop acting all proper-like.  
19. Poke him when he's asleep.  
20. Make him stand with an apple on his head and tell him you're trying to improve your aim with a bow and arrow so you can be like Kagome.  
21. Beg him to get you some of his shampoo.  
22. Paint his nails day-glo orange while he's asleep.  
23. Stare at him and drool.  
24. Make him wear the garlands of flowers you make.  
25. Point out yet again about how cute Inuyasha's ears are.  
26. Ask him where he got his make-up.  
27. Put fake Inuyasha ears on him.  
28. While he's asleep, put him in some women's clothes and take pictures.  
29. Constantly touch his forehead and say: "Are you sure you don't have a fever because you're HOOOOTTTT!"  
30. Dump a bucket of water on him afterword and say: "Cool down!"  
31. Draw on his face with a permanent marker while he's asleep.  
32. Tickel him-  
33. -with his fluff.  
34. Ask him why he doesn't own the Tetsusaiga.  
35. Ask him what the Tenseiga does.  
36. Squeal everytime he walks into the room.  
37. Ask him about his love life.  
38. Some people think that Sesshomaru would be offended and annoyed if you called him Fluffy so... call him Fluffy-all the time-dance around him-singing "Ring around the Fluffy! My Lord of the Puppies! He's so cute! My Puppiepie! We all fall down!" or "How much is that Fluffy in the window? The one with the puffy tail? How much is that Fluffy in the window? I do hope that Fluffy's for sale!".  
39. Hit on him constantly and embarrassingly in front of everyone and anyone.  
40. Ask him if he really thinks Naraku is good-looking.  
41. Ask him why Rin follows him around.  
42. Run in circles around him-  
43. -crying-  
44. -about how he doesn't have ears like Inuyasha.  
45. Ask him where he gets his nails done.  
46. Ask him about "that night at Naraku's,i -".  
47. Wake him up every half an hour and in the morning ask how he slept.  
48. Ask him to read this.  
49. Ask him if he's a virgin and if he is-ask him why.  
50. Continously question his gender.  
52. Kidnap Rin.(just for fun!)  
53. Take him to an anime convention.  
54. Ask him about Kagura.  
55. Drool on his fluff.  
56. Tell him that at first glance he looks like a girl.  
57. Dye his hair pink.  
58. Braid his hair.  
59. Tell him he looks like Inuyasha from behind.  
60. Right when he falls asleep, you scream at the top of your lungs, "It's Inuyasha!" Then when Sesshomaru wakes up you're like, "Oh wait, never mind, it's only Jaken in a bunny suit."  
61. Ask him why he can never beat Inuyasha in a fight.  
62. Pretend to be blind and bump into him all the time.  
63. Sing "Thriller" every time you are near him.

And finally, the one thing that annoys him the most, 64. Teaching Rin to sing christmas carols at the worst times.


	2. 40 ways to annoy iggy

Now I give ya'll "40 ways to annoy Iggy" enjoy.

1) When he has to go to the bathroom take him to the lady's room and tell him it's the men's room

2) Pretend to be deaf and mute

3) Then start signing to him **(as in American Sign Language)**

4) Start singing when he starts talking

5) hide the aspirin

6) give him one of Max's bras and tell him it's a hat. then tie a shirt around him as a cape

7) take pictures of him posing as a superhero

8) then take a picture of Max slapping him for using her bra.

9) post them on the blog and all over various websites

10) lock him in a closet without food or water for 5 hours

11) Let him out on one condition:

12) handcuff him to Nudge and Angel for 5 _more_ hours

13) Tell him that you discovered this new place called Narnabithia!

14) Tell him it's in his closet

15) Shove him at it (door's open)

16) When he falls down the stairs leading to the cellar tell him it's because Aslan and Jess became good friends and they decided against letting him inside.

17) So they turned Narnabithia into a cellar

18) because Aslan doesn't like birds. and Jess misses Lesli so badly that he doesn't even care anymore

19) Say "in accordance to the prophecy" after all of your sentences

20) Pay Gazzy 10 bucks to imitate him saying 'Oh Em Gee. What The FLOCK? How dare you steal my man?'

21) then pay Angel 10 bucks to make him say it

22) record it

23) Tell him later that you didn't realize he felt that way about Fang and that he should go give Max a piece of his mind

24) then blackmail him however you like

25) Sing the Waffle Song, the Song That Never Ends, The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves, and the Banana Phone song over and over.

26) Keep asking if he saw that fly by

27) when he explodes at you go tell Max

28) Laugh while he gets punished

29) When he goes to sit down pull the chair away

30) Poke him in the stomach and run away screaming

31) Get in his way and pretend he bumped into you

32) then yell at him and say "HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME THERE?"

33) Steal his clothes while he's in the shower and replace them with a bikini

34) When he comes out say, "Iggy, that blue is so not your color!"

35) Pop out behind the walls and yell in his ears: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

36) Accuse him of looking at Fang's butt

37) Accuse him of looking at Max's butt

38) Scream loudly while running around.

39) Wave at him from far away. When he doesnt wave back run up to him and slap him in the face and yell that he was being rude by not waving back.

And finall the thing that annoys Iggy the most:

40) When you see him yell: HOLY SHIT ITS MICHEL JACKSON BACK FROM THE DEAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!


	3. 42 ways to annoy the hell out of naraku

i call this one "42 ways to annoy the hell out of naraku" enjoy and review.

1. Call him monkey man.

2. Ask him why he dresses like a girl.

3. 'Accidentally' break Kanna's mirror.

4. Dye his baboon suit bright, neon, PINK!

5. Make friends with the Inuyasha gang.

6. Give the Inuyasha gang a voodoo doll of him.

7. Smile innocently and ask, "Do you put on makeup 1. Just for the fun of it 2. Or are you a sissy or gay 3. Or are you going senile?

8. Cheer especially loud for his opponents.

9. For his birthday, give him a banana as a present and say, "But I thought monkeys like bananas!"

10. When the Jewel is completed, 'accidentally' break it and say:

"It was an accident! It was that bloody baboon fault, I swear!" and point to his baboon suit.

why he keeps his hair so long.

12. Get the Barney song stuck permanently in his head.

13. Point to him while he is wearing the baboon suit/hide and say, "Hey, some baboons escaped from the zoo!

14. Keep dropping hints to the Inuyasha gang or Sesshy to where he hid his heart.

15. Take his baboon suit and wear it on, singing, "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, 'cause I am the evil baboon man!"

16. Ask him is what is he born in the year of and say, "I think you are born in the year of monkey."

17. Ask him whether he is a guy or a girl.

18. Ask him, "Naaaaarrraaaaaa-chaaaaannn, if you are soooo powerful, why do you need two girls to help you fight?"

19. Give him make up advice.

20. For Christmas, give him two books: "Anger Management: A guide" and "101 evil plans- from stealing to world domination- guaranteed failures or your money back."

21. Burn his house/hiding place down.

22. Invite the Inuyasha gang over for tea.

23. Keep blabbering out where is his hiding place to the Inuyasha gang and Sesshoumaru.

24. Play mind games with him.

25. Compare his evilness and the level how psychotic he is to the Madagascar penguins- he will lose. 100% guaranteed.

26. Bang pots and pans on an absurd time of the night or while he's planning his world domination plan and say, " I am practicing for New Year."

27. Let loose a pack of rabid, twisted, demented bunnies/squirrels into his room and yell, "LOOK! HE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE YOUR NUTS!" and lock the room and throw away the key.

28. Piss/Tick him off while he is fighting with Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru. (Try it, if you dare!)

29. Make funny faces behind his back.

30. Draw a picture of Naraku and paste it on a dartboard, and throw darts onto the picture.

31. Give a name for his spider tattoo on his back.

32, Call him "Nara-chan" in an annoying, whiny voice every 5 minutes and when he responds, say "Nothing, Nara-chan!"

33. Casually ask when was the last time he took a bath.

34. Re-direct the movie 102 Dalmations and change it to anime form, and make Naraku to replace the place of Cruella De Vil in the scene where she gets baked into a cake.

35. Tickle him while he's fighting Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

36. Tell him that he's going to the purgatory in hell and suffer there for eternity as a bedtime story.

37. When he's sleeping, draw on his face using a permanent marker.

38. Give his room a complete makeover-paint his room using bright, happy colours.

39. On April Fool's Day... you know i'll just let you make your own ending to this one.

40. When he's bad, hit him on his nose using a banana and wag your finger in fornt on his face, saying, "Bad monkey! Bad Monkey!"

41. Ask him whether he is a demon or a monkey.

42. After all of these and he could not take it anymore and curses, take a bar of soap and wash his mouth out while singing the gummi-bear song over and over again.


	4. 43 ways to annoy inuyasha

and now finally its 43 ways to annoy inuyasha. enjoy and review

1. Poke him non-stop

2. Play with his ears

3. Sneak up behind him-

4. -in a baboon skin

5. Dance around him

6. Dress him up like Shippo

7. Ask him about Kagome

8. Stare at him

9. Ask to try the Tetsusaiga on him

10. Do it anyways

11. Make him read this

12. Eat ramen in front of him and don't let him have any

13. Ask him if he really can do the windscar

14. Ask him if you can try it on him

15. Ask him if he wants pyschological help

16. Ask him if he needs it

17. Ask him if you can study him and his brother for you disfunctional family class.

18. Try to get him to kiss Kagome

19. Find some way to worm his feelings about Kagome out of him

20. When (if!) you do, tease him about it

21. And tell everyone you know

22. Tell everyone he knows, for that matter

23. Follow him around, drooling

24. Ask him why he doesn't have a "fluff"-

25. -or a baboon skin

26. Ask him if you can use him in as a subject in you disection class

27. Ask him why humans follow him around

28. Dress up like him and copy everything he does-

29. -and ask for the Tetsusaiga

30. If the answer is still no, take it while he's sleeping

31. Dress everyone up like Goku from Dragonball Z and yell at him for being in the wrong show

32. Take his clothes while he's bathing

33. Pay more attention to Kouga

34. Get Kagome to do the same

35. Comfort Myoga after a battle (when he comes back)

36. Pamper Sesshomaru-

37. -while treating Inu-Yasha like a dog

38. Talk non-stop about Inu-yasha's enemies (good things only)

39. Make him read this again

40. Chain him up and make him listen to you read it to the Inu-gumi

41. Read it to random peolpe

42. Ask him to help you think of more ways to annoy him

43. Ask him about that sleep over at Naraku's


	5. 72 ways to annoy maximum ride

now i give you 72 ways to annoy maximum ride

1. Steal Max's cookies

2. Steal Max's cookies, and lock her in a dog crate.

3. Steal Max's cookies, lock her in a dog crate, and eat said cookies in front of her.

4. Sit on Max.

5. Dye maxs hair red in her sleep.

6. Dye maxs wings hot pink, in her sleep

7. Sing the Gummy Bear song at the top of your lungs.

8. Every time she eats a chicken nugget, say, "That could be your _cousin_."

9. While flying, knock her into Fang, who knocks into Iggy, so the two of them are falling, then sing, "It's rainin' men, hallelujah, it's rainin' men! Amen!"

10. Tell max she can't do something because she's a girl.

11. Tell max she should dress more like a girl.

12. Tell max that her butt looks big.

13. Give Nudge two Redbulls and a bag of sugar and lock her in a room with Max for two hours.

14. Lock Max, Fang, and Sam in a room together and tell them the first one to get Max pregnant gets a million dollars.

15. Lock Max and Fang in a room together with a marriage counselor.

16. Every thirty seconds, scream, "Look! A UFO!"

17. Make a Fang plushie, and tell everyone it's Max's.

18. Videotape Max and Fang kissing, then hack Fang's blog and post it for the world to see.

19. Say, "Hang on, I gotta go get the emo kid outta the closet before he starts slitting his wrists again."

20. Ask Fang where his razor blades are.

21. Walk in on Max and Fang kissing.

22. Get her a big, brown stuffed dog and name it Ari.

23. Call her "birdgirl."

24. Kiss Fang.

25. Every two minutes, whine, "Are we there yet?"

26. any time shes in the kitchen scream at the top of your lungs: "MAX IS COOKING AGAIN! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" then faint dramatically

27. Steal her cell phone (if she has one) and send Fang mushy text messages (If he has a cell.)

28. Reprogram her iPod (if she has one) to play the Barbie Girl song over and over again.

29. Then put superglue on her ear buds, so she can't take them out.

30. Flirt with Fang.

31. Shave Max's head in her sleep.

32. Superglue her head to her pillow.

33. Every time you see a pack of pencils, suddenly scream, "ERASERS!"

34. When Max leaps into a fighting stance, laugh and say, "Gotcha!"

35. If she's reading a book, every ten seconds, ask what's happening.

36. Dye your hair red and flirt with Fang.

37. Make her give Total a bath.

38. Tell her she nags to much.

39. Trip Max.

40. Accuse her of being pregnant with Fang's baby, and see how she reacts.

41. If she freaks out on you, saying it was an accident, and they didn't mean to, etc, look at her blankly and say, "I was only joking."

42. Make her let Iggy do her make-up.

43. Speak only in a "robot" voice. For hours.

44. Reply to everything she says with, "That's what _you_ think."

45. Follow a few paces behind her and every time she touches something, spray it with Lysol for fear of getting the "bird-flu."

46. Set her alarm for three-thirty. In the morning.

47. Sing "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Max just laid an egg…" until she physically restrains you.

48. Inform her that she only exists in your imagination.

49. Ask her if she's a girl or a boy, because you can't tell.

50. Hold her hand and say, "I see dead people…"

51. Every time you're getting chased by Erasers, scream, "The British are coming, the British are coming!"

52. Poke her in the forehead, then scream, "POKE OF DOOM! NOBODY TOUCH HER! SHE'S GOT THE POKE OF DOOOOOM!"

53. Walk into a room and yell, "I got the ADULT DIAPERS you wanted, Max!"

54. Tell her to poop in mid-air, like a real bird.

55. Pour birdseed all over her food.

56. While she's sleeping, pull some of her secondary feathers out.

57. Then tickle her face with them.

58. Tell her Iggy is in love with her.

59. Ask Total about his opinion on Britney Spears.

60. Then ask Nudge.

61. When they get into a heated discussion about it, ask Max what her opinion is.

62. Fly above her and pretend to count the number of hairs on her head, OUT LOUD!

63. Ask her if she wants a sandwich. If she says yes, scream, "APRIL FOOLS!"

64. If she says no, tear up and say, "But my sandwiches are just as good as Iggy's!"

65. Every time she says something, say, "So is your face!" Regardless of whether or not it makes sense.

66. Ask in her in a crowded public place if Fang is good in bed.

67. Stand in her way.

68. Constantly.

69. Tell her you're naming your cat Fang. Fang the cat.

70. Ask her if she's going to name her and Fang's kid "Tooth."

71. Dare her to push Angel down.

she says no, push Angel down yourself.


End file.
